minion_warfarefandomcom-20200213-history
Doc
The Doc is a playable Shockbot in Minion Warfare. His main weapon is the Acid Gun, an attack with unlimited ammo that fires blasts of acid that do fair damage at medium range (however it can overheat). He is also able to fire a poisonous disease at opponents, heal teammates with Repair Beam, or teleport around with Apparate. This makes it more important of a class than some others, as it should be noted there are few other ways to heal. Its Minion rival is the Snerlin. He is voiced by Toshiko founder Justin Wolfe. Character Bio Backstory "Raised by a family of swimsuit models in the mountainous country of Deifendoogen, Doc (real name Heinz Johnson) was raised to join the family business. After an unfortunate incident involving a speedo, Doc decided to attend Bronzhilda's Medical Academy in Northern Deifendoogen. Despite his frequent acid-related college pranks and wild surgery parties, he graduated with a major in Slimeology (and a minor in Ballet) and joined the Shockbot Corps. Soon after, he married his childhood sweetheart, a fern named Copernicus." Stats *'Height:' 5'6" *'Weight:' 138lbs *'Likes:' Giving bad news, Doogwurst ™ Sausages *'Dislikes:' Malpractice suits, Sand Traps *'Relationships:' His fern and wife, Copernicus *'Fears:' Bodily fluids, Needles, Irony *'Skills:' Surgery, Mixing a mean cocktail Abilities Basic Attacks *'Acid Gun': This is the Doc's main attack. It rapidly fires blobs of acid at opponents. This attack has unlimited ammunition, but it can only be fired for a short amount of time before it overheats. *'Flu Cannon': Doc fires a disease at opponents that causes a random status effect, such as fire, freeze, or poison. Special Abilities *'Repair Beam': Doc fires a beam that heals any Shockbot nearby. *'Apparate': Doc teleports a medium distance in the direction he is facing. This ability takes 8 seconds to recharge. Variants *Shock Doc *Power Doc *Aqua Doc Upgrades Healer, PhD The Repair Beam ability can heal multiple Shockbots at one time. Toxic Acid Increases the damage output of Acid Gun Contagious Gives Flu Cannon a splash damage effect, allowing it to hit multiple Minions at once Strategies As Doc Docs are generally best used as a support class. When teaming up, Docs should be distributed somewhat equally, with at least one Doc in every group. When healing allies, Doc should try to prioritize the Shockbots more in need of healing than others, but should also take into consideration how much damage possibly inflicted those in need of healing. Sarges are better to heal than Macs, and Zooms are better to heal than Footbots. With Doc The Doc is perhaps among the weaker of the regular Shockbots, so backing it up when a firefight breaks out is generally a must. Against Doc When ambushing an enemy, Docs are possibly one of the first targets because of the power they have to heal their allies. Removing them immediately is suggested, but keeping them around and focusing on the more troublesome Zooms also works. Customization Hats #Rubber Glove #TV Head #Frankentime #Shower Cap #Planetarium #Graduate #Warhead #Reactor Hat #Couch Potato #Tesla Coil Uniques (Back Tank) #Pineapple Tank #Back to School #Missile Tank #Vitamin Tank #Oxygen Tank Quotes *'When Spawning/Respawning:' **''"Ze doctor is in!"'' **''"I'm afraid you have 24 seconds to live."'' **''"Ze doctor vill be vith you in a few minutes!"'' *'When Low on Health:' **''"Is zere another doctor in ze house?"'' **''"Vell, zis is ironic."'' **''"I should go lie down."'' *'When Scoring a Kill:' **''"I'm not a doctor, but I do play one on TV."'' **''"I have a golf game in an hour."'' **''"Ze pain should subside in never."'' **''"I've got a bad case of killing you."'' *'When Healing:' **''"Don't worry! 80% percent of my patients survive."'' **''"Ooh ee, ooh ah ah!"'' **''"You should see your bill in ze mail!"'' *'When Playing as Shock Doc:' **''"Shocking, isn't it?"'' (When scoring a kill) **''"Time for ze shock therapy!"'' (When healing) **''"It's alive! It's alive!"'' (When respawning) *'When Playing as Power Doc:' **''"Did zat hurt? Good!"'' (When scoring a kill) **''"Gesundheit!"'' (When healing) **''"I've got ze power!"'' (When respawning) *'When Playing as Aqua Doc:' **''"You appear to be leaking fear!"'' (When scoring a kill) **''"Vait 30 minutes before swimming!"'' (When healing) **''"You vill sleep with ze fish!"'' (When respawning) Trivia *Doc's Minion counterpart is the Snerlin. *Doc's name comes from the shortened version of "doctor". *Doc speaks in a very thick German accent, referencing the Medic from Team Fortress 2. Category:Team Shockbot Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Classes Category:Doc